To satisfy user requests, a software application may access data directly from one database, and may query other applications to obtain additional data from another database or results of processing based on additional data from another database. It was known to establish a minimum backup frequency for databases used by an application, but the identification of the databases was manual. It is common today for an application and the databases it uses to span physically distinct sites, business units, or computing platforms, so it may be difficult to identify different databases used directly or indirectly by an application.
An object of the present invention is to establish a minimum backup frequency for all databases used directly or indirectly by a specified application.